User talk:Fonta232
Please refrain from making test pages. If you wish to experiment, please do so on the sandbox. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, the page had an inappropriate title. The number "2" was quite out of place, and please know that characters should not be referred to as "Kronos the Fire King" or "Bob the Mask Carver." They should be individually named and distinguished. And how did I prevent you from editing it? I never protected it from editing, merely changed its title. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Order of Infinity Yeah, you can join! I'll add you to the club's page for ya. Re: Wow, thanks! Well, if you want to make a prank, first I suggest making a prank message thing like this: You have new messages (last change). I suggest coppieing and pasting the code to like your user page or talk page, so if anyone is visiting it, they would fall for it. Also, if your going to post on my prank page, please, don't cuss, I can't stand that. P.S.Do you have a YT accout? Jareroden97 04:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kronos Hmm, pretty cool page! Jareroden97 06:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, the only thing I really did to your page was correct a spelling mistake in the name. P.S.No, I don't have a YT, even though I kinda' want one... Jareroden97 16:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The page you just created is spam. TheSlicer will delete it as soon as he sees it. DO NOT create anotehr page like that again. you can discuss things like that by making a blog. ::[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 08:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You sould stop editing it about now. It's SPAM. Leave it. post a blog if you want other users to notcie it. ::[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 08:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop. Doing. That. Do you understand? you can blocked. Do not use all caps. Sign with a ~~~~ when ever you leave a message on someone's talk page. Yes I do have a YT account, but it is un revealing, and I'm not stupid. I've had my share of viruses and intend not get anything again. ::[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 08:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You don't get what I'm saying do you? Firstly, you did not say you wanted help from me. Secondly, I did not say you will give a virus or anything like that. Thirdly, just stop with telling users about the YT (whatever the thing your talking about!) and start to contribute BIONICLE things to this website. ::[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 05:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) drones There is an old model for his drones but I don't think it is up to my current standards. I will revamp it and upload it later Glad you like magneon! Drex Only when he appears canonically in my stories. :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: You mean on like this? Look at the code on Galika's page for an example. Jareroden97 16:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nominating pages I noticed a message you sent to ids about how to nominate an article for the main page. If you want to nominate, you will find a link to the Nomination page underneath the information that discusses the featured article. It should say Vote for the next Featured Article here! right underneath the featured article. --Chicken Bond 10:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude You sound like a fanboy, and I don't like fanboys, your language usage sounds very fanboyish and that annoys me, if you keep acting fanboy-ish than you will get a rant on YOURSELF (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN). 'Toa Fairon Well, the slang is very fanboyish, but that's cuz it is like this: OMG HE IS SO AWESOMEZZ DO HOW TO NOW PLZZZ. That ''is ''very fanboyish, I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but its true, so please use ''correct language without spelling mistakes like i instead of I, and also, please stop using the HOW TO PLZZZ thing, I HATE it when people ask for how to's, it annoys me, and when I'm annoyed I make a rant, and when I make a rant people get scared... '''Toa Fairon